


За стенкой, или польза и вред ананасов

by Deserett



Series: Колесо похабной Фортуны [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Dystopia, Explicit Sexual Content, Far Future, Multi, Other, Science Experiments, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она всю жизнь прожила в уютном фешенебельном районе со всем необходимым. А сейчас согнулась пополам, чтобы обнажённые ягодицы максимально раскрылись, машинально собрала светлые волосы, свесившиеся на лицо, в пучок и придержала в кулаке. Из стены выдвинулось две гладкие хромированные трубки, заканчивавшиеся двумя неодинаковыми имитаторами мужской плоти: один — потолще, бугристый, оканчивавшийся очень толстой расширяющейся головкой, а второй — тонкий и чуть заострённый, похожий на длинную резиновую пулю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За стенкой, или польза и вред ананасов

05:30 утра. Кровать дважды опрокинулась, вращаясь вокруг своей продольной оси. Привязанное к ней тремя прозрачными ремнями тело женщины поболтало в воздухе незакреплёнными руками и ногами. Завершив вращение полным кругом в метре от пола, кровать встала на место. Женщина проснулась.

Сто пятьдесят лет назад для подобных целей служили будильники — маленькие верещащие предметы, раздражавшие слух и врывавшиеся в сон не сразу, а постепенно. К счастью, эра этих несовершенных уродцев кончилась с приходом подвижных механизмов, воздействовавших непосредственно на вестибулярный аппарат. Пробуждение стало мгновенным, безболезненно вырывая из сна. Революционная технология постаралась замять несколько судебных исков от тех неудачников, кому подобная практика вставания с постели всё-таки причиняла болезненные ощущения и провоцировала кровотечение из ушей.

Женщина чувствовала себя прекрасно. В процент лузеров с редким заболеванием внутреннего уха она не входила. Потянувшись, она глубоко вздохнула, и в ответ на это все три ремня отскочили автоматически. У потолка замигала синяя кнопка, кухонный агрегат Джон-451 пришёл в радостное движение: подогрев кофематэ в тубусе, нарезка сухих белковых ломтиков корпорации “Happy Food”, доставка свежей натрий-глутаминовой приправы по верхнему жёлобу, прямиком со складов. На плоскую пластиковую тарелку шлёпнулся шарик зеленоватой слизи — обязательная добавка из морских водорослей, обогащавшая рацион всех госслужащих витаминами и минералами.

— Зав-трак го-тов, — отчеканил Джон, сдул с чашки кофематэ коричневую пенку и отключился.

05:37. Женщина широко зевала. Отогнула тоненькие руки назад, к стене. По мигающему стенному каналу ей в правую ладонь упала жёлтая квадратная карточка. Нажав на неё указательным пальцем, женщина развернула свою свежую утреннюю газету: на потолке возникло яркое видео, репортаж последней встречи президента Соединённых Континентов с лидером гренландских сепаратистов, ниже побежало две строчки субтитров и комментариев. Переговоры в застойной стадии, ни одна из сторон не хочет уступать в ожидании, что ультиматумы, возможно, будут пересмотрены и приняты. Скука. Теперь новости погоды: метеорологическая служба надеется на Северо-западный атлантический облакоремонтный завод. Если забастовка инженеров закончится к вечеру, то можно ожидать лёгкий дождик и снижение температуры на два-три градуса. Спускаться к линии воды и земли тем не менее не рекомендуется во избежание тепловых и химических ожогов. «Отметка в 96° предназначена только для робособак-термофилов и спортсменов-экстремалов. Помните, что вы повторяете их трюки на свой страх и риск», — гласила прощальная надпись на фоне древней разбитой дороги из пузырящегося асфальта. Газета мигнула, переворачивая «страницу» на новости спорта.

05:41. Женщина бросила карточку на пол, выключая тем самым трансляцию. Спортивные успехи генномодифицированных мандаринских легкоатлеток её не интересовали. Она была индоевропейкой и чувствовала невольное превосходство благодаря сине-белому цвету кожи. И именно кожа помогла ей устроиться на работу в госаппарат, вскарабкаться по карьерной лестнице на должность контролёра качества в министерстве Снабжения и удержаться на этой позиции. Удержаться надолго.

Она вовсе не думала о своей удаче. Её ждала обычная утренняя процедура успокоения и дзен, обязательная для всех особей женского пола, достигших двадцати лет. Она поднялась, аккуратно вставляя тоненькие ножки в красные пневмоботинки, подождала, пока они крепко зашнуруются и отъедут вместе с её тощим раздетым телом к роботу-пенетратору, встроенному в третью стену её пятиугольного жилища. Окна отсутствовали, упразднённые ещё сто лет назад. Её квартира была просто одной из миллиарда ячеек в углепластиковом монолите Города; со всех сторон вокруг лепились такие же ячейки. Тринадцать-пятнадцать квадратных метров элитной жилой площади, почти наполовину заполненные различными механизмами, обеспечивавшими воздух, воду и питание. Красота. Те же, кому не посчастливилось — рождённые за пределами Города — ютились в крохотных контейнерах, похожих на скопление пчелиных сот, каждый из которых предназначался только для сна и прерывистого дыхания со скупой подачей кислорода. Залезть в них и лечь можно было скорчившись и подобрав под себя ноги, чтоб не задевать головой датчики, после чего дешёвая, пропускавшая радиацию крышка закрывалась.

Женщина видела эти «гробы» только в видеороликах уличной рекламы. Она всю жизнь прожила в уютном фешенебельном районе со всем необходимым. А сейчас согнулась пополам, чтобы обнажённые ягодицы максимально раскрылись, машинально собрала светлые волосы, свесившиеся на лицо, в пучок и придержала в кулаке. Из стены выдвинулось две гладкие хромированные трубки, заканчивавшиеся двумя неодинаковыми имитаторами мужской плоти: один — потолще, бугристый, оканчивавшийся очень толстой расширяющейся головкой, а второй — тонкий и чуть заострённый, похожий на длинную резиновую пулю. Женщина стояла не шевелясь, пока оба фаллоса толкались ей во влагалище, макнулись в уже выделившуюся слизь. Толстый членозаменитель загудел и начал вращаться, ввинчиваясь в её вагину дальше и глубже, подходя к отверстию матки. Тонкий же вылез, облитый липким секретом, чтобы затем поменять угол наклона и вдолбиться ей в анус. Приборы мигали внутри её тела, посылая сигналы по беспроводной связи в ЦОИЖЭС (центр обработки информации женских эндокринных систем). Женщина не издавала ни звука, но приоткрыла рот, высовывая от удовольствия язык, и потихоньку подмахивала узкими бёдрами. В глубинах её плоти всё шевелилось и дёргалось, хлюпало, расширялось, наполняясь кровью и спазмами. Огромная головка вагинного пенетратора увеличилась ещё больше, раздвигая стенки уже растянутого влагалища, объёмные бугры завибрировали, врезаясь сильнее. Женщина издала один хриплый стон, из её почти касавшегося пола рта потекла слюна. Лицо выражало блаженное отупение и медленно насыщаемую похоть. Она не владела собой в тот момент, да и не должна была.

05:57. Датчики удовольствия уловили новый очаг скрытой агрессии и послали очередной отчёт в ЦОИЖЭС. Анальный пенетратор разложился, утолщившись вдвое, как следует растянул прямую кишку. Багрово пульсировавшая задница, набухшие половые губы и клитор отозвались тягучей болью: через тонкую эластичную перегородку фаллосы давили друг на друга и продолжали двигаться, ускоряя вращение, но женщина издала лишь ещё один хриплый стон. Закатила глаза и коротко задышала ртом, в животном экстазе роняя слюну целыми струйками. Уже полностью вся задняя, хорошо оттопыренная часть тела горела и саднила, кровь сошла там с ума, мечась во всех сочащихся слизистой влагой клетках. А робот-пенетратор неумолимо продолжал свою работу, насадив тщедушную куклу из послушной плоти на два толстенных стержня до самых, залитых розовеющей смазкой, рукоятей и долбясь в её широко развороченных, засасывающих и хлюпающих дырках в бесконечной монотонности идеально отлаженного механизма.

06:12. Из ЦОИЖЭС поступил контрольный сигнал. Головки фаллосов раскрылись, через трубки в них поступила взбитая белково-жирная смесь семени, нагретая до температуры настоящих мужских яичек. Она одновременно изверглась в похотливо спазмирующую матку и сокращавшуюся в долгом оргазме прямую кишку, наполнила и переполнила и начала изливаться и капать наружу, из обоих вытраханных отверстий. Женщина облизала пересохшие губы и сжала себя за ягодицы, смыкая их, пока робот вытягивал искусственные половые члены — медленно, чтобы вылилось как можно меньше спермы. Сегодня она необычно щипала и воняла чем-то кисловатым, а не химическим, похожим на... постойте, ведь этот запах сохранился только в отдушках праздничных сладостей класса люкс!

— Ананас, — шёпотом пробормотала женщина, макнув один палец в сочащуюся дырку ануса, а другой – в сочно пузырившееся влагалище, и затем отправив горячее угощение в рот. Расплылась в глупой улыбке, в восторге. — Дорогой, редкостный деликатес. Поблагодарить... нужно будет поблагодарить Город.

Робот на это промолчал: у него не было функции диалога с хозяевами. Протёр орудия утренней мастурбации и спрятал в специальные футляры. Женщина всё ещё ждала, не разгибаясь, пока он подготовит две пробки, анальную и вагинальную, сбрызнет специальным, не разлагающимся от трения в течение двенадцати часов антискользящим составом и воткнёт ей в отверстия. Носить в себе очищенную сперму весь день и повышать тем самым шансы на беременность и роды было особой честью женщин-госслужащих Города.

06:15. Робот вставил красную и чёрную пробки в соответствующие дырки и применил спрей-трусы. Они упруго обхватили ягодицы и лобок женщины, огибая бёдра. В течение тех же двенадцати часов спрей, затвердевший до плотности вискозы, будет защищать гениталии от внешних воздействий. Женщина разогнулась, хрустнув в спине, и робот-гардеробщик набросил на неё голубую тунику, застегнул на спине, затем приладил кольчужные рукава и бронзовый ошейник – знак её высокого статуса. Пневмоботинки трансформировались в белые сапоги-ботфорты, шнуровка крепко завязалась под коленками. Женщина встряхнулась – сперма в двух полостях её тела отозвалась горячим бултыханием — и села позавтракать. Кофематэ как раз остыло.

06:30. Транспортный модуль выдвинул из четвёртой стены ячейки №2684537 лифт-катапульту. Женщину выбросило из здания вверх – на её обычную серебристую дорожку в министерство. Дорожка змеилась в небе, двигаясь со скоростью примерно три метра в секунду. Рядом змеились ещё тысячи похожих дорожек, вёзших своих пассажиров с различной скоростью до места работы: женщин в автоплатьях и министерских туниках, в кожаных полицейских чехлах и в тканных костюмах из ваты. Они ехали в одинаковых позах, чуть придерживая себя за дрожащие бёдра или раздутые беременностью животы, гордые, улыбающиеся, самые спокойные в мире после долгой утренней общегосударственной пенетрации. Теперь они могут с честью выполнять свои обязанности, не страдая от животных позывов тела к размножению.

* * *

05:37. За третьей стенкой ячейки №2684537 громко и отчаянно чертыхнулся молодой человек, кончая. Робот-пенетратор заканчивал долбиться ему в растянутый анус. Лепестковое щупальце, похожее на мягкую упругую вагину, висело, присосавшись к его истомлённому бурной ночью члену. Молодой человек накануне перебрал энерговиски и шампанского на корпоративной пирушке в “Happy Food”. А ещё его тошнило от съеденных не в меру – от необоримой жадности, конечно же – гренландских контрабандных ананасов, главного деликатеса всего вечера. Сепаратисты выращивали их на последней нетронутой радиацией земле, обнажившейся после растапливания тысячелетнего ледяного покрова и оттаивания вечной мерзлоты.

Молодой человек согнулся, выблёвывая недопереваренные остатки угощения, вскрикнул, пронзённый острейшей болью в животе, и упал головой вперёд, прямо на трахавшего его робота. Фермент бромелин и жгучие органические кислоты, которые с рождения в глаза не видал его привыкший к химическим смесям желудок, закончили разъедать стенки пищеварительного тракта и вылились в брюшную полость.


End file.
